Dani: A Teen Titan
by RandomnessReborn789
Summary: NEW NAME FOR THE FIC WELCOME! Anyway, 3 years after D-Stabilized, Dani finds herself in Jump City, where she takes part in the formation of the Teen Titans and all their adventures. VERY loosely based on 'Jumps' Phantom' by DaughterofDemeter123.
1. Go!

**Dani: A Teen Titan  
**A Teen Titans/Danny Phantom Crossover  
_  
Thoughts_  
The normal stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, none of the shows would have finished.**

* * *

It's been 3 years since I was stabilized by Danny, and I was flying over a city called Jump City in my ghost form. Clockwork sent me on a mission to get something called a 'StarFire' for him. (**A.N. Guess what the mission is**) And I kinda have to, since he did kinda adopt me after ended up in the Ghost Zone and beaten to near-death. He also helped me with some powers I developed and/or received! Anyway, I was pondering on what a 'StarFire' is when I saw green flashing lights and explosions near a pizza place. _Huh. Weird..._

I quickly flew down invisible, just in time to see something being thrown at a girl destroying the place. Then I saw said girl fight the dude who threw the thing at her. When I saw the dude, I had to do a double take, _and_ I was almost shocked out of my invisibility. _Oh my Ghost Zone, It's ROBIN! As in Batmans apprentice Robin! Eep!_ But I didn't go all fan girl, that would be creepy. Anyway, I watched with amusement when a green ram suddenly knock the girl away, and then turned into a green boy, Then the girl began to attack them again while they were conversing. I was about to intervene when I saw the girl throw a _bus_, a freaking BUS, at them, but a buff-looking kid in a hoodie did that for me. He caught the bus, while yelling:  
"YO! WHO'S HERE MESSING UP MY NEIGHBOURHOOD!?"  
Wow. That dude can _shout_. I mean, that _really_ hurt my ears. But then I thought of something. _That girl is obviously strong, so why is she only attacking with her hands? Oh, She's trying to get the manacles off..._ So, I watched with horror as the three ran forward to attack the girl, no _prisoner_, whose manacles were now damaged enough to enable her to shoot green energy blasts, that _weren't_ made of ecto-energy.  
"WAIT!" I screamed, turning visible. But I didn't need to, as a black energy shield in the shape of a raven stopped them for me. I watched with interest as a a pale girl in a leotard appeared near me and said in a monotone, "Maybe fighting isn't the answer, and the girl over there agrees with me.". The last part she said while gesturing to me, so I decided to step in then. "Yeah! I mean, she's only attacking with her manacles, when she could use her feet, as they should be as strong as her arms, sooooo... maybe she's not a bad guy, but she's a prisoner." The girl looked appreciatively towards me while the boys were looking dumbfounded at me, except Robin, who was looking inquisitively at both me and the girl. The girl was kneeling on the road panting. She probably used too much energy.  
"Stand down." Robin ordered.  
"What? Do'ya think you're the boss or somethin'?" Hoodie Guy said.  
Aggravated, Robin said "Just give me a chance." as he slowly walked towards the panting girl. I floated next to the others as we watched Robin walk over to her and undo the manacles. Then we all were shocked still when the girl suddenly pulled Robin down to _kiss_ him. Holy Pariah... The girl suddenly pushed him away as she shouted, 'If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" The shocked silence we all was in was eventually broken when the green guy introduced himself.  
"So...I'm Beast Boy, who're you?"  
"Well, who ever she was she sure knows how to make an impression" Hoodie Guy said.  
"Yeah, an impression on Robins lips." I retorted with a small smile and a giggle.  
Beastboy, who didn't seem to hear me, began to speak. "I think we made a pretty good impression, crazy space girl gone, city saved, mission accomplished."  
Robin spoke as he began walking away and said, "Looks like we're done here, I appreciate the help."  
Raven asked, "You're going to track down the alien?"  
"I have to find out if she's a threat."  
Hoodie Guy muttered, "More like find out if she'll give him another kiss."  
I giggled again as Beast Boy ran up to Robin and asked, "Sir, I mean Robin, I was wondering if you..."  
Robin interrupted him and said, "Sorry, I just went solo, I'm not looking to join a team."  
"…Need a sidekick," He finished as his ears drooped disappointedly.  
As we all began walking away he asked, "Hey, you guys want to go get a pizza?" I answered him, "No thanks, I'm not hungry." as the girl also declined. Beast Boy asked, "Can you at least tell me your names? Please?"  
"Raven" the pale girl said.  
"I'm Dani" I started to float away, leaving Beast Boy and Hoodie Guy alone, but was stopped when I heard an exclamation. "DUDE!"  
I quickly flew back over to him and the guy, who's hood was down. "What's wrong? And WOW! You're a Cyborg! That's awesome!"  
"What's so good about it? I'm part machine!" he asked. "Better that being half-dead. At least machines have /some/ life." I bluntly stated. They both looked at me in a way that said 'Dafaq?'. "What?" I questioned, as the others came back.  
"Nothing!" they chorused. Just in time too, as a HUGE spaceship appeared above us. The guy I now dubbed Cyborg said, "Looks like space girl has friends."  
Robin walked up and added, "Or enemies." The ship flew over the bay and launched a giant capsule onto an island in the middle of the bay. A large image was projected from the capsule and showed an ugly-as-hell-lizard-men aliens.

**"PEOPLE OF EARTH, WE COME TO YOUR PLANET LOOKING FOR AN ESCAPED PRISONER, A VERY DANGEROUS PRISONER. DO NOT INTERFERE AND WE WILL LEAVE YOUR CITY WITH ONLY MINIMAL DAMAGE. BUT IF YOU ATTEMPT TO ASSIST HERM YOUR DESTRUCTION WILL BE ABSOLUTE!"**

I only had one thing to say after hearing, and seeing, that. "Holy Pariah, they're UGLY!' Beast Boy laughed as everyone else just ignored me.

Raven said, "They told us not to interfere."  
"But are we really gonna listen to them? It's our freaking planet!" I exclaimed.  
Robin obviously agreed with me when Cyborg asked him, "You're still going after her aren't you?" Robin only nodded silently in reply.  
Beast Boy asked with a fan-boyish glee, "Can we come too?"  
Robin faced us and smiled, "I suppose I could use some help, just this once." We all smiled slightly at that, well everyone except Beast Boy, who had an ear-reaching grin on his face. I only rejoiced silently in my head.  
We all began walking down the street when Robin turned around and asked Raven, "You in?"  
Raven replied with a hint of sorrow in her voice, "Trust me, I'm not the hero type. If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around."  
Robin smiled,"We know enough."  
I flew over then and put my two cents in. "Yeah! And plus, if you knew what _I_ am, you'd probably want to hunt me down to the ends of the Earth to either perform inhumane experiments on me, or kill me." I said. They both looked at me in horror, and shock. "And Robin, you can react to that any way you want _after_ we finish getting rid of the ugly-ass aliens." I added when I saw Robin ready to explode. He nodded, thankfully.

We poked our heads around a corner and watched as the aliens wrecked everything in sight for their search for the girl. We pulled ourselves back into the alley as Robin said, "We're going to need a way to track her."  
Raven spoke up and said, "She's nearby." Everyone stared at her curiously. After looking a little fidgety under our stares she clarified, "I can sense things."  
Beast Boy said, "I'll see if I can pick up her scent." He then transformed into a green bloodhound.  
As Beast Boy was sniffing around Cyborg spoke, "There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm, if she's around I'll hear it."  
I decided that now would be a good time to speak up, "I can sense her energy, and her energy trail's still fresh."  
Beast Boy then transformed back into a human and said cheerfully, "I got her trail!" Transforming back into a dog he continued sniffing around.  
Cyborg said, "And I can hear her heart beat."  
"and her energy trail is in that direction" I finished, running in the direction her energy was leading me.

We all ran after Beast Boy and myself in pursuit of the girl. They followed us to what appeared to be a movie theater with a huge hole in the wall. The girl was standing there eating all the food, with the wrappers still on them. Gross.  
Beast Boy decided to announce our presence, "Uh those things taste better without the wrappers." The girl stopped eating and turned around to face us. She covered her hands with that non-ghostly green energy and started walking towards us.  
We started to back off when Robin put his hands up and said, "It's OK, we're friends remember?"  
The girl kept the energy up and asked, "Friends? Why? For what purpose did you free me?"  
Robin still had his hands in the air trying to calm her down, "Just trying... to be nice."  
The girl looking unconvinced said, "Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. The closest thing we have is rutha, weak."  
"Say WHAT!?" I exclaimed. "They have nothing to do with each other!"  
Cyborg decided to add his two cents by saying, "And around here nice means nice, and if you want us to keep being nice, you have better explain why lizard king took you prisoner."  
The girl seemed to calm down as she lowered her hands and released the charged up energy. She looked up at us shyly and said, "Not prisoner, prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the citadel, to live out my days as their servant."  
I decided to ask, though I probably already knew the answer, "And the citadels are?"  
The girl looked at us and said, "Not nice." Well damn. Taken by ugly lizard men (now called Gordanians), _Very_ low blow.  
Robin walked up to her and said, "Then you're not going with them, not if I have anything to say about it." I see a relationship developing...  
Beast Boy decided to speak up and ask, "Uh, don't you mean we?"  
At that moment an explosion threw us all back onto the ground. When I looked up I saw a large number of Gordanians, standing in a new huge hole in the wall. We looked at each other as the Gordanians said, "Seize her!"  
They charged us, and at some unspoken command we charged them at the same time. Cyborg hit one over the head with his fists, while Beast Boy morphed into a Rhino and knocked a bunch of them aside. The alien girl charged through them using her super strength to knock them out. I used an ecto beam from my hands to knock a large group out, only to be attacked by another group. In retaliation, I shot several energy waves from my feet. The new group was then knocked out. As one of the Gordanians lifted his weapon to crush me I turned intangible to avoid the blow. I used their confusion to sink into the ground and come up behind them. I then shot them in the back, knocking out even _more_ Gordanians. Robin used his martial arts to beat up another handful of Gordanians, while Raven used her dark energy to knock another group out. The alien group then decided enough was enough, and fled.  
The alien girl turned to us and said, "I believe your expression is thanks."  
Cyborg started to complain, "Aw man, my suit."  
Beast Boy decided to cheer him up and said, "So? You look way cooler without it."  
Cyborg countered, "Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask."  
Beast Boy looked hurt as he asked, "Goofy? My mask is cool."  
Looking to us he asked, "Isn't it?"  
We all shook are heads in the negative. Looking hurt he asked, "But, what about my secret identity?"  
Raven asked, "What secret identity? You're green."  
I spoke up and said, "Yeah that's kind of hard not to miss. Sorry."  
Beast Boy tried to form a response, but giving up he took his goofy mask off. Robin then told us, "This isn't over, now that we interfered…"  
The alien girl continued for him, "Trogaar will strike harder, it is only a matter of …"  
The girl was interrupted by the pod displaying the image of the lizard alien, who I assumed was Trogaar as he began to speak.

**"FOOLS! THE EARTH SCUM WERE WARNED AND YOUR INSOLENCE WILL BE PUNISHED. YOUR CITY SHALL BE DESTROYED!" **

The image faded as the ship came over the city and began charging what looked like a giant cannon. Raven looked up and said, "Great."  
"You took the word right out of my mouth!" I said, floating next to her.  
"OK. So after nearly destroying a pizza place and trashing a perfectly good video store, we made a space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town!?" asked Beast Boy.  
"Go team," said Cyborg sarcastically.  
"This all your fault!" yelled Starfire to Robin. I was struggling to hold back the laughs then. Robins expression was hilarious! "I commanded you to leave me alone but you insisted on the being 'nice'!"  
"My fault!-?" asked Robin, his head becoming huge. "You blast me, you kissed me! But you never stopped to mention that they have a giant particle weapon!-?"  
Seeing Robin and Starfire argue, Beast Boy didn't want to feel left out. Man, he really needs a life. "We are doomed! I can't believe that I let you talk me into this!" yelled Beast Boy to Cyborg.  
"Say what!-?" asked Cyborg in disbelief. "I was ready to walk before you went Robot Man 2.0 on me!" yelled Cyborg.  
Eventually everyone yelling got so loud to the point their words began to jumble up. Though Raven and I did hear Robin yelling: "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!".  
Either that meant that Starfire had something in Tamaranean or he just couldn't understand what she was saying due to Beast Boy and Cyborg's yelling.  
"QUIET!" yelled Raven, having enough of everyone's yelling. This caused everyone to stare at her. She started to become nervous. "Hi," she said nervously while slowly waving her hand.  
Robin, ever the negotiator, said, "Look it doesn't matter whose fault it is, what matters is that we're in it and we will get out of it together." We all smiled and nodded in agreement. Smiling Robin said, "Come on, we got a city to save."  
Beast Boy asked, "Uh, how are we going to get on the ship?"  
Raven answered, "I have a way. Teleportation."  
Robin said, "Do it."  
Nodding, Raven surrounded them in her dark energy, which felt _really _nice by the way. We disappeared in a flash.

We appeared in the ship, within a black dome. Beast Boy shivered and said, "Man, that dark energy stuff gives me the…" He stopped as he looked at Raven and hastily said, "Uh, I mean it's cool."  
I glared at him,"Dude, you're a horrible liar. For me, I kinda liked it."  
Robin poked his head from the corner and whispered, "We have to get to the firing controls; there isn't much time!"  
We all started walk, but I looked back and saw Raven standing there. "Raven come on I know that you feel like you don't fit but I don't fit either! Okay?" I negotiated with her.  
"What are you then? Why do you believe you don't fit?" She asked me.  
I grinned."I literally _am_ a freak of nature. I wasn't even _born_ normally. I was born in a vat. Plus, Beast Boy's skin is green, most of Cyborg is metal, she's from space, and Robin is wearing colors that should mean he's colour blind. So come on, _before_ I drag you." (**A.N. No idea how the clones were made, so I made it up**)  
Raven smiled slightly as she followed me. "Fine."  
After a minute Beast Boy spoke in a worried tone, "Guys I think they know were here." I turned around to see that they had surrounded us. _Well then._

After we beat the aliens that ambushed us to a pulp, we headed towards the control room. As we prepared to take down the door, I heard one of the aliens say that it was foolish of Earth to think six teenage heroes could beat him. Robin must have heard him too, because when we broke down the door he said, "We're not six heroes, we're one team."  
I charged the horde of aliens with Robin and the others. After a few minutes of fighting, I watched as Raven tried to protect Beast Boy, only to fall on the ground vulnerable. I jumped in the way and put up an ecto-shield to stop Trogaar's next attack. "Who dares to stop the invincible and almighty Trogaar!" He roared.  
I stepped forward. "I do, you overgrown lizard!" I shouted.  
He laughs. "You!? A weak puny human!?" I gritted my teeth, as I responded. "Yes ME! And I am NOT weak, I am NOT puny, and I am NOT fully human!" With every shout, I took a step forwards towards him, as I displayed my newly-received title and powers, courtesy of Clockwork and the Observants. "I am Danielle Phantom, Master of all the Fates! Ward of Clockwork, Master of Time! And your time, Trogaar of Gordania, and your fate, has run out!" As I finished, I flew in a supernatural speed (thanks to the newly-developed Phantom Rocket) towards the alien, and fazed through of him, appearing on the other side. I then blasted him with a golden beam of ecto-energy, temporarily pausing him in time, and making his fate mine to control. I then teleported a green book in front of me, on it's bind, the word 'Trogaar' was inscribed on it in golden thread. I quickly opened it and summoned a golden quill. I wrote the words 'Death Date: 19/07/2003 02:38" (A.N. the date the show began to air). When I closed the book, Trogaar suddenly had trouble breathing, and then he fell down on his face, dead.  
"Do not mess with me, OR my friends, or else you'll suffer the consequenc-WHOA!" I suddenly fell down on my face. I must have used too much power, I'm almost out! Robin and everyone suddenly appeared right next to me.  
"You okay?" Robin asked, a hand extended towards me.  
"And that was AWESOME! How the hell did you do that?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven gave him a glare. I gratefully took Robins hand.  
"I'm fine, just out of energy. Every time I manipulate someones fate, it takes a lot out of me. Not to mention me using the Phantom Rocket as well. And Beast Boy, I'll explain how I did that later, as this ship is going to begin to fall when I finish this statement." True to my word, the ship began to fall, and darkness began to take over. I saw a blue blur with black hands signalling something, then I felt myself being teleported. _Just in time_ I thought, as I then gave into the darkness.

* * *

"Ugh..." I groaned as I sat up. "Where the hell are we?". It was Raven who answered me.  
"I managed to teleport us to an island."  
"Cool, Thanks." I replied, flashing her a small smile. I then saw the others, but the alien girl was nowhere to be seen. "Where's the girl?" I asked.  
"No idea." Beast Boy said, running up to me. "Anyway, how did you _do_ all of that?!"  
The two boys agreed, and Raven faced me, showing that I had her attention as well. By the time I explained everything, and by everything, I mean _everything, _including me being a clone, halfas and Clockwork. When I talked about Clockwork, I gasped and leapt up. "Damn it! I forgot! I was meant to get something for him! Urrrr, what was it?"  
Suddenly, a small voice interrupted my annoyance. "Please, I look nice?" We turned to see the alien girl, except she lost most of her armour. She did look very nice. When we all said that she did, Robin asked her name. When she said her name was Starfire, I remembered.  
I stalked up to her. "Wait, _Starfire_?" I asked. She nodded. "That son of a- CLOCKWORK!" I screamed. Suddenly a blue portal appeared near me, and a being with appeared out of it. I flew up to him. "You! You sent me here, to meet them! Didn't you!?" He smiled serenely.  
"Correct." He said. "You need to spend time out of the Ghost Zone, so I sent you here, to these people, who are extremely gifted and have a great future." He paused and turned to Raven. "And yes, even you have a good future Raven. No matter what you believe, the future isn't set in stone."  
I pouted. "But Clockwork!" He intervened though. "Everything is the way it's supposed to be." And with that, he disappeared.  
Angry, I landed and transformed into my human half. "Trust him to do something like this..." I grumbled. I then looked up at all the shocked faces of my future teammates. "What?" I snapped. They immediately looked away. Robin faced Starfire, and we all smiled as he said, "Welcome to Earth Starfire."  
Starfire then said smiling, "Thank you all for you bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain her, where the people are most strange, but also most kind." I swear I saw a blush on Robin and Starfire as she finished talking.  
Raven replied, "You don't need our permission."  
Robin then told her, "But if you want our friendship, you got it."  
Cyborg then said, "I guess we could all use some new friends."  
Beast Boy spoke up, "Besides we made a pretty good team."  
Robin continued to speak as he reached for something in his belt. "I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." In his had he held four black and yellow communicators.  
We each took one as Cyborg continued for Robin, "I made them out of my own circuits."  
Robin smiled and said, "When there's trouble, you know who to call."  
"The Teen Titans" I said. Everyone looked at me. "What? I like it, and it says that we're powerful and not one to back off of a fight, even if we're young."  
Robin smiled. "That's a good name. Well? How about it?"  
Everyone agreed to it. "AWESOME!" I exclaimed, a huge smile on my lips. "I'm actually useful! But who's our leader?"  
Everyone paused when I said that. "How about a vote?" I offered. Everyone nodded.

"Me as leader?" No-one. Ah well, I don't care  
"Starfire?" No-one. She deflated like a balloon.  
"Raven?" No-one. She said that she wasn't a leader type anyway.  
"Cyborg?" No-one. His systems almost shut down.  
"Beast Boy?" No-one. He transformed into a fly to hide a sulk probably.  
"Robin?" EVERYONE! We all rejoiced at that.  
Then Robin took the lead. "We need to find a place to stay while we find a place for our HQ and build it."  
"Everyone can stay in my lair. I can open a portal to it. And it's suitable for humans." I offered.  
"Great. We'll do that." Robin accepted.  
"And why don't we build our HQ here? It's sure as hell stable enough, and we got enough tech from the spaceship." Cyborg stated.  
"Well, that's settled then." said Robin.

And that was the beginning of Dani's new adventure. And it's sure as hell gonna get rocky!

* * *

_**OMFG! That was LONG! 5 pages! Anyway, Enjoy!**_


	2. Waiting for the Tower to be built

**Dani: A Teen Titan**

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or DP**

* * *

"Hey Cy! How long till the Tower's built?" I heard Beast Boy yell.

"Oh my Ghost Zone BB! He's building it as fast as he can! Just be glad I'm letting you stay in my lair! Hell, just be glad I made mt lair look like a frigging HOUSE!" I yelled, silently rejoicing when he recoiled away from me. I mean, he was interrupting my training time! I was currently training my telekinesis. I'm not as good as Raven, but I can help a bit.  
I heard the TV blaring in the living room. Robin was probably watching whatever was available. Most likely, he was watching Jump City. I managed to hook up the TV to show what was happening on the Human Plane. Quite an achievement if I say so myself.  
I sat down next to him. Yep, I was right, he was watching Jump. "Where's the others?" He asked me.

"Cyborg is teaching Starfire some stuff about Earth, and also building the Tower, while Beast Boy's annoying the hell out of him. Raven's meditating in her room." I answered. Robin nodded in acknowledgement.  
Suddenly, Raven herself appeared. "Dani, I sense two beings coming here. One is extremely powerful. I don't know whether the being is malevolent or benevolent, but they're looking for you, so be careful" She informed me. Sure enough, the doorbell rang when she finished. I quickly floated up to the door, telling the others to stay. I quickly opened the door, my left hand extended and already glowing with ecto-energy. As soon as I saw who it was, I quickly let the energy fade.

"Danny! Sam! How are you? And where the hell is Tucker?" I greeted.  
My cousin smiled and said, "Well, Tucker's at a tech camp, and we are just fine. I trust Jazz and my parents to handle the small amounts of ghosts coming through, so we decided to visit you." (**A.N. In my story, the family know Danny's secret, and accept him**)  
I nodded. "Well, come in then!" I exclaimed, moving aside to let them in. They laughed and entered my lair. "HEY GUYS! I HAVE VISITORS!" I shouted. "IF YOU WANNA MEET THEM, COME DOWN!"

All of a sudden, the living room was full of people. Apparently, _everyone _wanted to meet them. "Well, Danny, Sam, this is the Teen Titans, which includes Robin," He nodded. "Cyborg," He waved. "Beast Boy," He waved erratically and grinned. "Raven," She did absolutely nothing to acknowledge them " and Starfire. Guys, this is Danny, the original, but I prefer to call him my cousin. And this is his girlfriend, Sam."  
As soon as I finished introductions, Starfire quickly flew up to them and said _way _too quickly "what-are-your-last-names, what-are-your-favourite-colours, where-are-you-from, how-did-you-get-here, where-are-your-parents, and-do-you-wish-to-be-my-friends?"  
"Wow, you speak fast. Well, My full name is Daniel James Fenton, but call me Danny, blue, Amity Park, I flew, my parents are back in Amity, and sure!" Danny answered.  
"And my full name is Samantha Manson, but only call me Sam. If you call me anything else, I'll kill you. My favourite colour is either purple or black, Amity, Danny carried me, back in Amity, and okay." came Sam's reply. Ah trust Sam to be defensive about her name. Starfire squealed and gave them a Hug of Death. Luckily, Danny can turn intangible, so he grabbed Sam and phased out of her arms. I giggled as the two panted. "Wow, strong grip." Danny gasped out, Sam only nodded at that. Then I noticed something on Sam's hand... I slowly walked towards them, my gaze darting between the object on Sam's hand, and their faces.

"Sam... Is that a promise ring?" I asked. At their sheepish faces, I knew my answer. "It IS! 'Bout bloody time! I've almost had it with your cluelessness! Congrats cuz!" I gave Danny and Sam a HUGE hug as I exclaimed that.

I suddenly heard a shout behind me, think it belonged to Robin. "Dani! There's trouble in Jump! Lets head out!" Yep, definitely Robin. I saw Danny smirking as his eyes glowed brighter. "No need." He said.

"Yo, what'dya mean?" Cyborg asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "Just look at the TV." I said.

***in Jump***

"It seems that the menace that was terrorizing Jump City has suddenly disappeared in a flash of neon-green light. Could this be the work of the Teen Titans? Or is this really just a ploy another villain has made. We'll find out when the Titan's return. This is Helena Starm, and it's back to you Steve, in the studio." a reporter said to the camera.

***back to Dani***

"Danny is the Master of Space, as in Time and Space. He can manipulate dimensions. Where'd you send the guy?" I explained.

"He's somewhere in Antarctica." Danny shrugged. "And we best be off. Who knows what Dad could have done by now."

"Oh, we have a very good idea of that, don't we?" Sam joked.

"Oh yeah..." I giggled. Jack can be a huge goof at times. I distantly heard Beast Boy complain about how long it takes to build a tower. Obviously Danny heard. I watched as he walked up to Cyborg and ask for the plans for the Tower. What's he up to now?

Confused, Cyborg showed him the plans. Danny's eyes then glowed with a ferocity.  
"Your tower is now done. No need to thank me." Danny said, before he quickly flew away with Sam.

I shook my head as I turned to my teammates. "So, shall we move in?"

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for the shortness! I didn't have anything to base this on. From now on, it's gonna be based on an episode. And the episodes are gonna be in order, as in the next chap is gonna be based on Divide and Conquer, then Sisters, then Final Exam dot dot dot. **

**(Btw, might need help on the time order of the episodes.)**

**Anyway, i wanna say thanks to my reviewers. i would say their names, but i need to get on with the next chap for my other story. See Ya **


	3. Divide and Conquer (re-uploaded)

**Dani: A Teen Titan**

A Danny Phantom/Teen Titans crossover

_Thoughts_

The normal stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or DP**

* * *

When Danny altered space to build our Tower, we immediately moved in and chose our rooms. We would have decorate the living room, but apparently Cyborg included the décor in the blueprints. I mean, who does that? Anyway, my room looked, in a word, epic. The walls were neon-green and ice-blue, the colours of my eyes in both forms, with black edges. The carpet was also black. There was a small portal and some ghost gear on one of the walls, courtesy of Danny. My bed was somehow rigged to float, thanks to Cyborg, and it had icy-blue and neon-green pillows, while the covers were black. I know that Beast Boys room is a pigsty, and that Cy's room is full of tech. Robin forbid us from going in his room, and if anyone goes in Raven's room will have to suffer her wrath. And I don't really want to suffer her wrath.

Anyway, about two weeks after we moved into the Titan Tower, we found ourselves rushing down to the prison. Apparently there was a break-in. And yes, a break-_in_, not a break-_out_. I was confused when I heard that as well.

We arrived just in time. I turned invisible and silently watched as Cinderblock managed to break in, although I'm not surprised. The guards couldn't hit him, even if he was standing right in front of them, their aim is _that _bad. Beast Boy began to announce our presence after a signal from Robin.

"You know Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail"

"And I can think of six good reasons why you don't want to break in!" Robin finished, as he jumped into a battle stance. "One!"

Starfire then flew in. "Two!"

Beast Boy in the form of a tiger then pounced in, before turning into his human form. "Three!"

Raven then levitated herself inside. "Four..."

Cyborg then jumped in. "Five!"

Then I slowly made myself turn visible, floating above the others. "Six!" I yelled, with a smirk on my face.

"no matter how you do the math, it always adds up to you going down..." concluded Robin. "So, are you going to go quietly?"

"Or is this gonna get loud?" added Cyborg. Pariah, I miss witty banter. And have you ever noticed it's always the teenage superheroes who use witty banter, none of the adults? I have.

Then Cinderblock roared and charged forward. I think he chose for it to get loud. Ah well.

When Robin yelled "Titans, GO!", we all charged forwards and attacked. Sadly, none of our attacks seem to be affecting him greatly. Me and Cy managed to get him back a few feet when I sent a huge ecto-blast at him, but he continued as if nothing happened. He's one tough cookie, he is. He even managed to grab Starfire, but she broke out of his grasp while saying "I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look!". Then he grabbed me and he seriously pissed me off then. I growled as squeezed tighter on me, but then I remembered. Duh, ghost powers! I quickly turned intangible and shot some energy waves from my feet at him.

I watched as Beast Boy fell on Raven, Robin being knocked off Cinderblocks back, and Cinderblocks and Cyborgs one-on-one fight with some metal pole-things. (I have no idea what they're called, so they're metal pole-things to me.) Then I watched with the others as Robin and Cy attempted to do the Sonic Boom. I mean, they only invented it two days ago, I don't really think it's going to work. I was right, it didn't work. Their feet caught and instead of attacking Cinderblock, they attacked us instead. Cy's sonic cannon hit Beast Boy and Starfire, as Robin's explosive disk hit me and Raven. Lets just say that it did hurt, a lot. I heard Cinderblock punch walls down to escape, releasing loads of prisoners as well. I let out a sigh as we all knocked out all the prisoners and put them behind bars.

When we _finally _finished locking the bad guys up, Robin and Cy decided to act like 3 year olds.

~~~~~~~~Arguement~~~~~~~~

**Cyborg**

Robin

_Beast Boy_

_Starfire_

**Dani**

_**Raven**_

_Jail-Break? I don't see any jail break._

None of us would have seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up

**Me? I messed up nothing. YOU got in my way!**

You were too far forward and Cinderblock got away because of it!

**You saying this is MY FAULT?!**

Want me to say it again?

_Stop! No more mean talking!_

**Yeah! I mean, we all make mistakes! We need to learn from them, not argue and blame others!**

_And, if you two are going to fight, we need time to sell tickets!_

_**Cinderblock escaped. No amount of yelling well change that, so stop acting like idiots, and lets go home.**_

_**Silence...**_

Loser...

**Jerk...**

W**h**a**t** d**i**d **y**o**u** s**a**y**!**?**!**?

**Oh boy...**

You have a problem Tinman?!

**Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!**

Well, your an over-sized klutz, and your feet smell like motor oil!

**You're bossy, you're rude, and you have no taste in music!**

I don't even know why you're on this team!

**That makes two of us! I QUIT!**

**Wait WHAT! Are you really that childish! GUYS! Please...**

~~~~~~~~EndOfArguement~~~~~~~~

After my little outburst, it still ended with Cy, the person I look up to as a big brother, leaving and Robin drooping his head in shame.

Upset, I quickly, and invisibly, flew away to my room, turning intangible just before I hit the wall. If I hit the wall, it wouldn't be pretty, I'd probably blast a hole in the wall considering the multitude of emotions I was feeling. As soon as I entered my room, I immediately turned human and dropped on my bed, burying my head in the pillows. It wasn't long after before I began to cry my eyes out. I heard the others come back, even though they weren't talking. I heard Beast Boy continually phone Cy, attempting to persuade him to return. I heard Starfire continually bang on my door, trying to get me out before giving up. Bored and depressed, I phased through the door and walked downstairs, just in time to receive a spoonful of something very unappetizing. I wordlessly swallowed it, even though it was probably the worst thing I'd ever tasted, and started doing the dishes, even though it wasn't my turn.

Beast Boy turned up and said "Yo! Who's turn is it to do the dishes?"

We both jumped when Robin turned up from nowhere (How the hell does he do that?) and said "Cyborg.". He then started to help me finish the dishes.

An hour or two passed, and Robin was in his room when the alarm went off.

"Oh my Ghost Zone..." I muttered when I saw the monstrous being in the waste plant. Then Robin burst in.

"Cinderblock strikes again?" He asked, almost hopefully.

"You wish." replied Beast Boy. One look at the screen left us rushing to the waste plant, as fast as possible.

We arrived to see the gunk monster, now called Plasmus (I found out his name), growing bigger by downing about five cans of waste. Okay, _that's_ gross.

This time, Robin announced our presence. "That stuff can't be good for you." In response, it burped. Also gross. Apparently, Beast Boy thought that it wasn't gross when he praised it. He amazes me at times. Then the thing roared and spat slime at us, which we dodged using our given abilities. I turned intangible. When Robin ordered us to, me and Star both blasted him with our strongest ecto-blast/starbolt. It ended up with a huge hole in his stomach, which he fixed with a sharp inhale. God damn it. Then he stretched his arms towards the two of us. We didn't see it coming, but Raven did. She managed to knock Star out the way, but he grabbed me. In panic, I attacked with an ability I didn't know I had. My hands glowed blue as I shot a beam at it. It effectively froze him solid.

Robin quickly broke his arm, as Beast Boy flew up to me and grabbed me. I continued staring in shock at the ice sculpture that was Plasmus moments before. _How the hell did I do that...?_

Beast Boy laid me down and turned human. "Duuuuude, how'd you do that!"

"I agree Friend Dani. How did you manage to turn the monster into an icecube?" She said the last bit as a question, She probably didn't know if it was the right word or not.

"I have no idea..." I muttered, suddenly feeling cold and sneezing like hell. "But I have a feeling that this cold came from it..."

I saw Robin smirk and say, "Well, he better get him behind bars-" while pointing at the Plasmus sculpture, "and you home." while indicating to me. Joy. Then I saw the ice crack.

"Urrrr, Robin. The ice's cracking." I said, pointing at the sculpture. And as soon as he turns around, the ice shatters, leaving a seemingly unharmed Plasmus standing there.

"Damn it..." I growled when Robin launched himself straight towards it, and ended up stuck in it. Gross. Then, robin was spat out with loads of goo, which when all over me and Beast Boy.  
"EWWWWW! I feel like I'm unstable again! And that's _not_ a good feeling!" I exclaimed. This was not boding well for me...

The battle was turning bad, and went even worse when Robin had the smart idea of tying him up. I shot at him, while Beast Boy knocked him down in the form of a rhino, while Raven and Starfire used metal pole-things to restrain him.

"We did it!" shouted Star.

"Yes. Yes we did." I wearily answered, before coughing my guts out.

"Nice work team, and we really need to get you home Dani!" smiled Robin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I muttered.

"Yeah. Didn't think we'd do it without-OMPH!" Beast Boy was effectively cut off when Roven elbowed him, and I swiftly covered his mouth, and I kept my hand there until it suddenly felt wet. Disgusted, I swiped my hand away and dried it. "BEAST BOY! You licked my hand! That's disgusting!"

We all shut up when we heard Cinderblock was spotted downtown. But then Plasmus split into 6 monsters.

"RUN!" I screamed. And that we did. We quickly shut a door on them and held it, but it didn't last long. Eventually we found ourselves separated and chased by a monster. One of them, for some reason, stayed behind.

I flew as fast as I could away from the snake-looking monster, even reverting to my Phantom Rocket. But my stupid cold made me fall and be swallowed by that thing! My ecto-blasts did nothing to it! Turns out everyone except for Robin managed to get captured. How fantastic...

I was about to turn intangible when I heard two voices exclaim "Teen Titans, Go!" I turned my head to see Robin and Cyborg – _Wait Cyborg? He's Back! Hell Yeah! _- perform perfectly the move that was the reason of Cy leaving in the first place, The Sonic Boom. The Plasmus monsters were destroyed and a snoring man in his underwear was left behind.

We all watched the man being taken away, and we also witnessed the fond make-up between Cy and Robin.

"Sorry about-"

"Yea."

"So, are we cool?" Asked Robin.

"Frosty." They fist pumped. I guess that's the guy version of a hug.

"You made up! Glorious! I wish to initiate a group hug." Star grinned. Raven passed while Beast Boy worried about Cinderblock escaping and wreaking stuff. Then Cy pulled Cinderblock out all tied up in metal. I smiled, and ran up to hug Cy.

"Thank the Observants, you're back..." I muttered. Cy hugged me back as Robin decided to momentarially worry us again.

"Thanks, but there's still one thing bothering me..." _Oh my Ghost Zone, Not AGAIN! I don't want my bro to go! _But then he continued. "Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us, the whole plan seems a little too smart for Cinderblock."

Cy agreed when he said "I'd been thinking the same thing.". Everyone (except Raven) sighed in relief when we heard that.

Robin smiled as he said "Someone must have been pulling the strings, but who?"

Cy grinned. "Well, whoever they are, they're no matched for the Teen Titans!"

"I heard that!" Robin said, as the two high-fived. Then I sneezed violently, so violently, I was knocked out of my ghost form. "Urrrr, oops?" I sheepishly whispered.

"That's it, we are getting you home!" Robin ordered. He was probably rolling his eyes behind his mask.

***Elsewhere, No POV***

A masked man smashed his fist against his armrest, smashing his cup of tea in the process. He butler sweeped it up and placed another cup beside him.

"Next time my plans _will_ succeed, and the Titans will _pay_..." He said, his narrowed single eye gleaming with maliciousness. "But this girl, Dani... She can easily evade my devices. I believe it is time to call a few favours..."

* * *

**Oooh, I wonder who he's gonna call, and where is Vlad? I haven't mentioned him yet, but he will be appearing sooner or later...**

**I would have got this up sooner, but the internet decided to be a bitch and not work... Now it is! So yeah, here it is... And i kinda messed up the argument scene, so i edited it and re-uploaded it.**


	4. Authors Note

**AN! (SORRY!)**

**Okay, basically, I've ****_almost _****finished my other story, An Incredible Life (in my head), so I'm currently working solely on that. Don't worry though! I am not giving up on this story. As soon as I've finished that story, I'd continue on this story. **

(In my defence, my other story is solely based on the stuff in y head, while this story is based on episodes i can easily access on YouTube.)

**I repeat, SORRY!**


	5. POLL UP!

Hi, Guys, while you're waiting, i have poll up on who would end up with Dani. Please can you vote?

See ya :)


End file.
